Containers formed of paperboard material are in wide usage for the packaging of dry materials such as chocolate, salt, cereals, and the like. Some of these materials, such as chocolate, are of such fine grain size that they are likely of sift through even very small openings of a container. In the packaging of such material in all-paperboard containers heretofore, it has been the practice to form cylindrical bodies to which end walls subsequently may be cemented so as to minimize the risk of the material's sifting out of the container. There are many disadvantages to the use of cylindrical containers, not the least of which is the volume taken up by such containers during their transport and storage prior to being filled. Further, the use of cylindrical containers results in the wasting of shelf space when such containers are placed on display in supermarkets and the like.
Containers for dry materials also have been manufactured in rectangular form. A rectangular container avoids the wasting of shelf space when such containers are placed on display. However, it has been the practice heretofore to form only the sides of such containers from paperboard material, the top and bottom walls of such containers being formed of metal or plastic materials crimped or otherwise secured to the side walls. The use of metal and plastic materials results in higher manufacturing costs as compared to an all-paperboard container, not only because of the higher expense of metal and plastic materials, but also because of the necessity of using machinery and manufacturing procedures that would not be required in the manufacture of an all-paperboard can. Further, pre-formed rectangular containers composed of paperboard sides and metal or plastic end closures do not solve the problem of wasted space in the transport and storage of empty containers.